1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus for adding location information to an image.
2. Background Art
In recent years, there is disclosed a camera which is equipped with a GPS receiver for receiving radio waves from a GPS (Global Positioning System) satellite, in which location information (longitude, latitude, altitude, time and the like) calculated based on the radio waves received by the GPS receiver from the GPS satellite is added to the image data of the captured image, and the resultant image data is stored (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The GPS receiver equipped in the camera receives the radio waves from the GPS satellite at each predetermined time.